Lucy Casprell
Lucy Casprell is a character that appears in IDW Publishing's comic series, Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. Appearance Lucy Casprell is very slender in build a thin face. She has brown eyes, black hair, and pale skin. In Volumes 1-3, she had shorter hair, and in Volumes 4-6, she has longer hair. Personality Lucy Casprell displayed a charismatic nature. She was also friendly to those whom she met. On numerous occasions, Lucy Casprell made bold actions, like breaking from the grasp of some Chinese military terrorists, and typing in random numbers in an attempt to set Gaira loose, thus helping them escape. Another example was when she attempted to video Zilla when he attacked Honolulu. She demonstrated a great deal of knowledge about kaiju as well. History Volumes 1-3 Lucy Casprell is first seen when she is in Honolulu, checking in at a hotel, since the International Megazoology Conference was being held there the next day. During the conference, however, Zilla attack Honolulu. Despite the fact that everyone was panicing and running for their lives, Lucy Casprell attempted to video Zills. She almost got killed by Zilla, but Commander Woods and his team rescued her and brought her to safety. Very soon after, Professor Ando, the head of the Megazoology Conference, invited her to join the Kaiju Watchers., in which she accepted happily. After she met everyone, the Kaiju Watchers made a trip to China, where Varan attacked them. Lucy Casprell was separated from the rest of the group. She found herself in a strange laboratory in which Gaira was trapped. Before she could figure much out, some military officials arrested her and took her to where they were keeping the rest of the Kaiju Whatchers. The leader of the facility interrogated them about a device to call Kaiju, and even assaulted Professor Ando. Varan soon crashed through the walls of the facility, allowing Lucy to dash for the control panel. She typed in random numbers, and was able to free Gaira. They were able to escape while Gaira destroyed the facility. Later, at an Airport, she was texting her mom, and she noticed the Kaiju News Network broadcast that mentioned Godzilla near Las Vegas, which struck as odd to her. She was next on a CKR battleship with the Kaiju Watchers. However, Manda, Gezora, and Titanosaurus attacked the ship, causing Lucy Casprell to be separated once again. Then Lucy Casprell received a vision from Mothra, in which her Shobijin told her the history of Kaiju on Earth. After her viaion, she awakened on a life boat, in which she was rescued. After recovering from memory loss, she went with Commander Woods to save Sanda, and bring him and Gaira to Monster Island. When Godzilla was pummeling Gaira, Lucy suggested using theit sonic guns on him. This bought Sanda time to save Gaira. On another battleship, when larval Destoroyah bombard the ship, Commander Woods and Chavez were being overpowered by them, Luckily, Lucy Casprell uses an Absolute Zero Gun on the one that gave Woods and Chavez trouble. After this event, Ms Casprell visited Commander Woods in the hospital. She then went to talk with professor Ando. They marveled at the sight of the monsters on Monster Island. Volumes 4-6 For 4 years, Lucy Casprell worked at Monster Island. She was, however, haunted by nightmares of Godzilla's return. Soon after, a new Kaiju, Anguirus, was found horrendously wounded. She went to go see Anguirus. When the reached him in Russia, Kiryu prepared to transport Anguirus to Monster Island. When Lucy and the other Kaiju Watchers were leaving in a helicopter, it was shot down when one of the Mecha-Godzillas shot its missile claws. They were arrested soon after by Russian Special Forces. However, they were soon transported safely bh Kiryu. Gallery Concept art IMG 6875.JPG IMG 6909.JPG IMG 6911.JPG List of appearances *''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' Category:IDW Category:IDW Publishing - Characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Humans Category:Females